


Calamity's End

by GenderlessPancakes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Multi, SO MANY TO ADD WHEN THE BOOK IS OVER, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderlessPancakes/pseuds/GenderlessPancakes
Summary: Link has finally defeated Calamity Ganon, and now it's time to go on a new adventure. Now Queen Zelda's personal guard and general of Hyrule's Hylian General, Link is about to go on a journey to his hometown. Taking a certain Prince Sidon on his journey to deliver a letter of great importance to Purah in Hateno, under Queen Zelda's orders.However, Link will discover memories of his past lives, past now, and the present. What could be hiding beyond Hyrule's land...?
Kudos: 5





	1. Zora's Domain

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Calamity's End! 
> 
> I am a one person writer, working a full time job ontop of HSD and CNA! 
> 
> This will be really slow on updates but bear with me ya'll :')

It had been over six months since the defeat of Calamity Ganon. Three months since Zelda became queen of Hyrule and two months since he was made the general of Hyrule's army. As busy as he was, he was grateful he was allowed outside the castle walls, to enjoy some time to himself, doing what he liked. Link felt even more indebted to her when she had told him she didn't expect him to be stuck by her side after fighting for so long, both by her side, and to free her to be by her side again. He had a life now, now that his duty was over.

Zelda had appointed a few other men to be her guards, in his place, despite him having been hers for over one hundred years- even if it was mostly spent sleeping. Zelda never held that against him, in any case, having mentioned that he arrived when he could, and most importantly, when he was needed most- that was enough for her. It made Link feel weird inside, his stomach turning over on itself, just thinking about how he was free from his duties of being Zelda's guard. He felt that he was without purpose, now, and had no reason to stay around. 

Sure, Link was killing the monsters that terrorized the villages all across Hyrule, and sure, he was taking out enemy camps with bokoblins and such, who were camped outside the castle walls that were being rebuilt. He remembered killing a few who terrorized Bolson and his workers while they were working on the Castle Town Walls. Link had killed each one as if they were nothing, finding himself filling with unease, upset by how easy it was. It wasn't that he hated it, but he wanted a challenge. 

Slaying monsters he could kill within a hit or two of the Master Sword was no fun. There wasn't that rush of adrenaline that he craved, there wasn't any feelings of victory or fulfillment. Instead, he just felt empty inside. Every battle felt like an empty threat to his life. Now how silly did that sound? It sounds so reckless when said like that. The other champions would be rolling in their graves, just hearing those thoughts. He could never remember most of his interactions with them, as much as he wished he could. 

Zelda said they were all close, and the memories that he could remember, sure made it seem that way too- yet Link didn't feel like he knew them as personally as he once did. He felt guilty whenever he thought about it more. He felt like he didn't mourn them as much as those who were close with the champions as well- he almost felt he didn't  _ deserve  _ to mourn them with as much feeling or time as everyone else.

Why would he? They were just people that he shared little memories with, by now. This was the biggest weight on his shoulders at this point and time- now that the threat of Calamity Ganon destroying their whole world as they knew it, was taken care of. Link sighed through his nose, his lips pressed together in a thin line, looking back at Hyrule castle once more, as he crossed over the threshold. Zelda was sending him on a mission, taking him with the responsibility of delivering a letter to Purah, at the Ancient Tech Lab in his hometown of Hateno. Even if the moon was rising, the evening being upon him in only an hour or two, he was prepared to head off now, and start the journey across Hyrule. 

Well, he was physically prepared, but Link needed some air- some time to mentally get himself in check, before bolting off. He hated staying in one place for longer than he needed to be and often had to take some time for himself to get away from everyone and catch up, emotionally. Therefore, Link made it a habit now, that if he happened to be stuck somewhere for so long, that he would excuse himself to go take walks by himself- a little something to give his mind a break from the constant chattering of others or even just from being in the same building for too long.

Link's eyes flitted up to the sky for a moment, before the colors caught his eyes, and he found himself staring at the pink, and purple sky, admiring it for a moment, before looking down to see a few people removing some guardian pieces from the ground. Hopefully, the dead ones would be removed and the others would be destroyed. They weren’t safe like they should have been one-hundred years ago. As challenging as they are, Link wouldn't enjoy seeing threats, such as them, wandering around, where they can cause major damage to innocent people.

He warned Queen Zelda exactly what he would do if he found them around, and he promised her that he would destroy them himself. They were unsafe. Keeping even one around was hazardous enough, he didn't need that on his conscience. Link walked over to the men nearby, leading his horse, Epona, by her reins. She trotted along beside Link, cheerfully, not at all seeming to be afraid of the loud clangs of the rocks and metal.

"Oh! Master Link!" One of the construction men looked up, holding a large metal panel between his hands, "Fancy seeing you down here, we're just scraping the guardians. Queen's orders."

Link nodded as a response, in place of words, watching for a brief moment before turning towards Epona, mounting the horse. Once he was settled on the saddle, he secured his feet in the stirrups, digging his heels in just enough, letting her take off in a trot, wandering absentmindedly for the moment. The night was settling in, the air a bit colder- but not by much- as Link pulled on the warm doublet over his champion tunic and shirt. He sighed softly, before pulling out his Sheikah slate. Epona came to a halt to let him focus, while she bent down to eat grass. 

Link turned on the slate, clicking on the map button and setting up a route for Zora's Domain. He would get the long ride that he needed and then get to rest for the first time in days at the East Reservoir, where a bed had been set up, for free use. It was his home away from home. The bed wasn't his by ownership or default, the Zora Prince, Sidon, just happened to tell Link he was free to sleep there anytime he was over, or even if he wasn't gonna sleep but wanted somewhere safe to stay, and lay low for a while.

Sidon had even been kind enough to set up a cooking pot, for Link to use, nearby the area. Link was elated to also find that there was now a chest at the end of the bed with extra blankets and pillows, and not the scratchy ones the Zora's had, but soft and wonderful. He found that if he left the bed unmade, he would come back to a warm, made bed- that often smelled like salty, sea air, and sweets.

Link sighed, turning the slate off and setting it on his hip, hearing it click into place before he took the reins again and dug his heels into Epona, sending them off into a gallop. The cool air was nice on his skin. He admired the fireflies that were making their way out into the darkening field, as they passed by them. He didn't bother to stop and fight anything he came across. Not tonight- he was too tired to deal with that, right now.

Link galloped over Orsedd Bridge, feeling the slight lift and fall of his body as Epona kept on, down the path. His body hurt a little from the up and down jostling. It took them a little time to reach Thims Bridge, and he was yawning by the time they crossed over it. By the time he made it to Inogo Bridge, Link gave up, jumping off of Epona with a backflip. He pulled the slate off his hip and opened the map.

He scrolled through the slate with his finger, his lips curled down into a frown. Link sighed, tapping on Dagah Keek Shrine, clicking yes when it asked if he wanted to teleport there. He disappeared into blue, glowing strips of ribbons, disappearing into the sky. The moment he was gone, Epona turned and trotted off. Link appeared in front of the Shrine before turning and heading to the cliff. He sprinted, leaping off the cliff, pulling his paraglider out, opening it mid-air, while he coasted. He hummed, looking over the luminescent kingdom of Zora's Domain. 

He squeezed his fingers around the handles, closing the paraglider to fall before opening it nearly last minute, landing on the Great Zora Bridge, rolling when he landed before stretching. It was raining, now that he stopped to notice it, feeling his hair quickly becoming soaked, his skin and clothes getting just as wet. He pulled his soaked hood down, as he approached the main area of the Domain. Link yawned, scratching his sore butt briefly, over his pants, before stretching and walking in Bazz's direction, offering a wave, and wringing it out his hood, as he walked.

“Good evening, Master Link! Working late, I see. Did you come to rest up for the night, then? Or are you here on business?" Bazz smiled, waving back at Link, as he politely struck up a short greeting conversation with him as he rang out the water in his hood. He smiled, shaking his head side to side. "To sleep.” Link mumbled, fingers curling around the hood, putting it back on, even knowing that he was going to remove it again, in just moments.

Bazz nodded in response, still smiling, as Link stretched. He waved his hand, in a goodbye, bidding Bazz a goodnight before going further into the domain. He planned to stop by and say goodnight to Sidon, as well. He promised that anytime he stopped by, he would say hello before doing what he came to do. Link saw Sidon in the distance, making his way down to stand in his usual spot in front of Mipha’s statue when they made eye contact. Sidon waved to Link, a wide smile on his face. Link watched the Prince of the Zora’s vault himself over the railing, skipping the last couple steps, jogging over to meet Link, almost in front of Mipha's memorial statue. 

Link was taken aback by how fast Sidon approached him, even backing up a step before relaxing. He didn’t say anything yet, but looked up at his friend, offering an awkward smile.

“Fancy seeing you stop by, it’s wonderful to see you again, my treasured friend!” Sidon smiled brightly, looking so full of life, despite the night coming upon them, and lack of sleep. Which didn’t surprise Link in the slightest? He had once stayed in Zora’s domain for over forty-eight hours, having noticed Sidon never slept, but instead just moved between posts. Link wasn't the only one skipping multiple nights of sleep in a row, after all.

“Hello.” He told him softly, his hands coming to a rest on his hips. Link hummed, looking up at his friend, watching Sidon smile at him patiently, most likely waiting for Link to continue speaking- to which Link finally responded, quiet and soft-spoken.

“I came to sleep. I leave in the morning.”

“Oh, splendid! I'm glad to see you're taking time to rest up and take care of yourself, and in our Domain no less. It's our honor to provide you a place to rest your head, even for a moment. We welcome you with open arms!” Sidon smiled, spreading his arms open wide. Link took another step back, as he did. He felt awkward. He never really actually "visited" before. Though he came by often, he didn't speak much to the Zora, or visit with them, and often went straight to the East Reservoir, passing through the main area of the Domain, offering the wave of his hand, as a goodnight.

So in conclusion, Link didn’t know Sidon too well, just the basics, that most outsiders would catch onto. Link wanted to change that, though. He wanted to get to know him better. The Prince seemed friendly enough, and he did have very pleasant conversations with him at random, on the rare occasion that he did stop to chat with someone. 

Link pressed his fingers into his hips more, awkwardly raising one hand to rub the back of his neck. Thankfully for him, in moments like this, Sidon talked more than he did. It made it easier for Link to just listen, while Sidon provided words to listen to. Link didn’t feel like it was a one-sided conversation, but he often questioned himself on how Sidon might feel about it. 

Link contributed enough, at least he thought so. Of course, his friend never seemed offended by the way they conversed. Link took a step to the side, towards the East Reservoir. The Zora Prince had been smiling, but something in his smile shifted, Link noticed.

“You look exhausted and stressed, my friend, go rest in the East Reservoir Bed, It should be dry from the rain. Don't let me keep you, and talk your ear off when you should be resting,” Sidon spoke, a warmness in his voice, one that was usually there when he spoke to Link or the Zora children. Of course, Link wasn't offended by it, he knew Sidon wasn't speaking to him as if he were a child.

Link nodded in response to his words, looking away in the direction of the East Exit. He examined it for a moment, before he looked down to his feet, thinking over the words in his head again, so he wouldn't mess up what he was trying to say. He looked up at Sidon, making eye contact for a split second before he found it easier to look at his nostrils. He cleared his throat before finally speaking up, “You should… Come up. I have a proposition.”

“Of course, let me finish talking to Mipha, then I'll be right up." Sidon nodded affirmatively, in return.

Link sidestepped away, his fingers shaking a little, his lip swelling from constantly biting it- not that he was bothered by it. Link exited the Domain, heading up the slightly winding path, humming softly. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he pulled an apple out of his bag, munching on it, while he made his way up the stairs.

Once he reached the top of the Reservoir stairs, he headed straight for the bed, to lay out the outfit, he planned to wear, on the bed. He walked to the water, after throwing his dirty clothes to the ground, trailing behind him. He dipped his toes in the water, testing it, before slowly submerging himself into the cool Reservoir lake. He stopped, once he was waist-deep, not going further.

Link scrubbed his feet and skin, feeling cleaner by the minute as he scrubbed at the dirt, the mud, and the dried blood on his arms. It didn't take long for his arms to become an angry red from how harshly he was scrubbing. Link knew the blood wasn’t his, right now at least. No new infections to worry about.

He was starting to realize just how unhealthy he was. Over-eating, which never did much to his weight, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would crash. Barely sleeping for days at a time, then sleeping on the ground whether it was in the rain, storm, or shine. Not caring for his wounds- all red flags for an unhealthy lifestyle, that he'd been ignoring until now.   
  
Link took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes. He knew he needed to work on himself- but that was not happening today, aside from the showering. He’d never admit to anyone, but he hadn’t showered in almost two weeks, let alone step in water. Zelda scolded him endlessly on it, but he was rarely at the castle long enough for people to notice. 

His hair had been sticky with bokoblin blood, his skin crusted with dirt, blood, and what he presumed to be mucus from Lizalfos. How anyone hadn’t said anything or turned him away from their inn, he didn’t know. He usually felt incredibly gross and disgusting, but thanks to bathing, he felt clean, calm, and more settled than he had been beforehand.

The water was relievingly warm, and with no one there to bother him, Link was elated. No noise, no nothing. Just the pleasant sounds of dragonflies buzzing, frogs croaking and the sound of the fish in the middle of the pond, far from him, leaping from the water to catch food or for fun. Thank Hylia, that the Zoras valued space and were so kind-hearted.

Looking out across the water, Link got lost in thought, the noise of creatures becoming a calming white noise in the background, as he zoned out. It was hitting him hard, just how peaceful everything was becoming. It was borderline stressing him out. Why? He missed the fighting- fighting helped calm him down and helped with his rising anxiety. Now that fighting wasn't needed as much, he felt increasingly uneasy. Link shook himself back to reality, finding that his hands had been shaking. He clenched them, to try and stop the restless movement. He took slow, deep breaths, in an attempt to relax.

His attempts were futile though, as his breathing only got quicker, and on top of that, a cold sweat was coming on. Shakily, he put a hand over his heart, moving backward, in the water until his mid-back came into contact with the cold Luminous dock, that protruded from the Reservoir. He did a 180, latching his hands onto the edge of the dock, pulling himself up and out of the water.

He snagged his garments from the ground, to cover himself, while he took in more air, hoping it would work, in calming him, this time around. He let it take its course, repeating his deep breathing process, closing his eyes as he focused on just his breath. Finally calm, Link gingerly stepped back into the water, bringing his clothes with him to wash them down, for the next time he needed to wear them, tossing them onto the dock as each article was cleaned off. The moment the last piece of clothing was clean, he hopped out, again, flattening the clothes out.    
  
Once they were on the dock to dry, he headed to the bed. He grabbed the clothes he'd set out on his bed, slipping into them, before ringing his hair out by squeezing and pushing at it. Once he got most of the water rung, he shook his head like a dog, to get any leftover water out. Once Link had gotten himself tucked in and all situated, it was only moments before Sidon poked his head around the corner, "I see you've already nestled yourself into bed, that was fast... or perhaps I lost track of time, and took forever to come up here.." he smiled, chuckling a little, as he emerged completely from behind the wall that stopped at the top of the last set of stairs, approaching the bed as he spoke.

"Did you still want to visit, or are you ready to sleep for the night?" Sidon inquired, his head tilted to one side in question, as he stood about two feet from the foot of the bed, leaning against one of the pillars supporting the Luminous Stone-Awning above the bed.

"No, I wanted to visit." Link smiled. "I have to sew my armor in the morning, however, so I will be sleeping soon." Link sat up on his elbows before turning on his side to face Sidon more. "How has everything been since I was last here? I miss visiting, but you know." Link shrugged awkwardly from his position on the bed. "When Zelda calls I follow."

Sidon looked elated to hear that Link was talking so much, and clapped his hands together. “To answer your question, my most treasured friend, not much has happened, since the last time you dropped in to visit with us. Just the same old thing, I would say. Children running around and playing, and every mature Zora doing as they should, whether it’s guarding the Domain or running a shop.”

Link nodded, thinking for a moment. "Hey, Sidon… I do have a question, I suppose." He sat up, the blanket falling from his chest to his lap. Link looked deep in thought for a minute, before muttering to himself and getting out of the bed and grabbing his bag, digging through it. 

“Ask away, Link.” Sidon hummed in response. Link could see him pushing off of the pillar, stepping closer, in his peripheral vision. Link dug around deeper into the bag, vaguely sensing Sidon bending down on his hands on his knees next to him, trying to peek past Link's hands, to see what he was retrieving. Link nodded, confirming that he heard Sidon, before pulling out a long rectangular box. It was quite large, and would understandably confuse anyone on how it fits in the bag. Link stood up and faced Sidon, who was now sitting back on his knees, eye level with Link.

"I found this while I was on the way here. In a shop from Kakariko village... it's for you.. and I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me tomorrow. Outside of Zora's domain. This isn't the only thing that I wanted to give you, but the rest is still back in Kakariko. I have to pick it all up tomorrow. If you want to join me, on my journey there, and get it then- instead of waiting for me to return with it- you'll need to sleep tonight- get plenty of rest."

Link handed him the box and inside was a sword. It was sleek, shiny, and sharp, large enough for the Zora to wield comfortably. It was blue, gold, silver, and what looked like a sharp bronze.

"It's called the Sword of Duality. You would normally find it somewhere else, but I guess someone sold it to the shop. I had it refurbished and strengthened, of course. I thought it was big enough and strong enough for you to fight with."

Link watched as Sidon carefully pulled it out, gently running his fingers down the blade's flat side, his other hand gripping the handle of the sword. It was lovely, Link knew Sidon was admiring it, one of the vague things Link knew about Sidon was that he loved shiny, fanciful objects. As he placed the sword back in its box, he nodded in Link's direction. 

"Traveling outside the Domain might do me some good. Walking back and forth between my posts is becoming very dull, I must admit."   
  
Link began to smile wider. "Really? Oh good! I was hoping you would say yes!- Uh, I mean, yes that's great to hear.." Link looked away, feeling a bit awkward about his outburst, scratching his arm where the rough scrubbing from earlier had irritated to the point of itching. He cleared his throat, continuing, a little quieter than before, "You can go ahead and take the sword with you, or you can leave it up here for safekeeping. Tomorrow, at about 6 AM, I'll be putting together some extra supplies for our trip, then I'll meet you down at Inogo Bridge, and we'll be off to the village to pick up your armor." 

Despite trying to cover up his previous excitement, Link still looked just as excited as the first time he met the open-minded Zora Prince that stood in front of him. He smiled to himself, as he bent over to close his bag before putting his hands on his hips, glancing in Sidon's direction when he saw him beginning to stand up, out of the corner of his eye, "Of course, I'll pack water bottles so you can dump it on yourself if we aren't near water."

Link turned to face Sidon completely again, staring up at his tall friend, before moving to rub the back of his neck. "So. I will talk to you in the morning, you know where to meet me." He nodded, backing up toward his bed, running into it, falling backward onto the mattress. His face was already turning pink from the pressure of attention being on him, now that he said so much, but fumbling onto the bed like a fool just added to his embarrassment.

“Link, I know you don’t like talking.”   
  
Link paused, looking uncomfortable again, watching as Sidon moved in front of him, where he sat on the edge of the bed. Link's eyes followed Sidon, as he knelt back down, this time in front of Link, “I just want you to know that I am thankful you are talking to me, at all, whether you say a lot, or not, does not matter to me. Don't think that you have to make yourself uncomfortable, and try to talk a whole bunch, with me. I just want you to be you, my friend. Do what makes you comfortable. Just remember that, while we're on our journey tomorrow." Sidon spoke, before sealing his lips together in a warm, calming smile.   
  
“You… are welcome? I'll keep that.. in mind.” Link mumbled, looking away, sighing. 

Sidon smiled his usual charming smile, this time, in return, "Goodnight then, my dearest friend, Link. Sleep well, and I shall too."

Link didn't usually talk that much and he felt weirded out by it. So he just nodded and got into bed, laying down, bidding Sidon goodnight. Link didn’t fall asleep for a while and instead found himself listening to the gentle waves and the splashes of fish in the water. Link groaned internally when his stomach growled. He was too tired to eat. Just this once, he would go to bed without dinner. He'd be fine going one night without dinner. He closed his eyes, as he flopped onto his left side, curling up into himself, finally beginning to doze off, until suddenly he was waking up, and it was five o’clock in the morning. He hated how fast time flew when he slept, sometimes.

Link sat up, pulling the blankets away, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He stretched, as he let out a huge yawn, before he twisted his torso, to crack any unwanted kinks out of his back. He hopped out of bed, snatching his bag from the ground, sitting it on the bed. He pulled out a needle and thread, followed by the outfit that he'd recently gotten ripped, and began seeing it back together. He wasn't the best seamstress, but he didn't do a terrible job either. It was good enough for him, anyway.

He put everything back in the bag, as he stripped off his shirt, setting it off to the side, before pulling out his Sheikah armor, slipping into the outfit. He tied his hair up into a bun, stretching as he pulled the mask up and over his face, packing his dry clothes from the night before, as well as what he wore for pajamas, into his bag, closing it up. He made his way down to the Domain, buying about thirty raw fish for Sidon, should Lunchtime sneak upon them, and give them no time to go fishing.

Once he had everything he needed, he made his way down the winding path, across numerous bridges, until he reached the very last bridge, Ingo Bridge, whistling for Epona, who came trotting over from nearby. He moved some things, from his bag, into the bag on Epona, smiling to himself under his Sheikah Mask. She snorted as Link tossed her an apple. He checked that her saddle was comfy on her, making sure it was on right. "Good girl." He whispered, under his breath, patting her neck, feeding her another apple before climbing on, situating himself.

Epona bent her head down, lazily grazing on some long grass at the edges of the cliff bottoms that were around them. Link hummed, petting her as he tossed another apple down. She was quick to grab it from the grass, munching on it when she brought her head back up. Epona began to whinny, rearing up on her hind legs when she saw Sidon coming up the path. Link shouted a "Woah! Shh...", rubbing his hand in circles on her neck, to calm her. It wasn't long, before the horse relaxed, soothed by Link's words and actions, settling down.

Link looked the Zora Prince in the face, as he approached. Link was studying his face, trying to figure out what was wrong. As he got closer, Link figured he must just be wary of Epona. He kept a slight distance from them, as he came around behind Epona, seemingly observing the horse.    
  
“Now, I’ve never seen one in real life, I’ve only heard stories and seen imagery… but is this....a horse?” He asked, looking up at Link now, instead of the horse, the slightest bit of concern on his face. Link took a more scrutinizing look and saw that it was more than just concern, as confusion and curiosity were mixed in.

Link looked down at Epona for a moment before quietly looking at Sidon again, “She won’t hurt you; if you don’t come up behind her, that is.”   
  
Link smiled. Maybe this trip won’t be so bad.


	2. The Hinox and Thims Bridge

Link watched Sidon move closer to them, his movements slow, as he stopped next to the horse. Link found it amusing that Epona almost reached Sidon's height, but yet, he still towered over them both. Link found he was smiling again, because of the Zora Prince's actions.

“It’s okay.” Link whispered as he continued patting Epona's neck, before offering a shy hand to Sidon. “You can pet her. Don't worry about what happened before... You just startled her, coming up behind her, the way you did." Link said quietly.

“Oh! My sincerest apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten her.” Sidon promised, Link now guiding Sidon’s hand to the horse's neck. Link didn’t feel comfortable touching him like he was, but he didn’t want to worry Sidon. He didn't want Sidon to be afraid. He just wanted to make this easier- for both of them.

Epona snorted at the touch, as Link kept watch, to make sure she didn’t start getting defensive and cause Sidon to accidentally nick her with his long nails. Her honey eyes met Sidon’s, as he continued to gently pet her neck. Link gave an apple to Sidon, after a moment- seeing how gentle the two were responding to each other- gesturing to Epona. 

“Keep your palm flat. The teeth can hurt.” He knew that from experience, having made the mistake plenty of times before. Link was beginning to have that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, again. It was bothering him, talking so much. However, at this moment in time, Link greatly appreciated friendly conversation with the Zora Prince. Even if he didn't say anything. 

"She's a horse I found outside of Hateno. Her name is Epona." Link let go of Sidon's hand, grabbing the reins, changing his position, relaxing on the saddle, feeling the tension that built up from the first position, had finally started to fade.

"So, my idea is that until we get to... Let's see.." He let go of the reins and grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his hip, turning it on, gesturing to Sidon to come closer to show him the map that was covered in symbols and shapes. "Until we get to Thims bridge, you would go in the water. Then we make a trek for Wetland Stable, get some supplies, be there probably before nightfall..." Link clicked it and marked it quickly with a red marker.

Link huffed out a shaky breath, hands trembling around the slate. Link knew Sidon must have noticed when he stayed quiet to let Link continue talking. Link watched Sidon's hand, as it continued to pet Epona while Sidon listened to Link's every word, no matter how quiet. Link could feel his presence shift next to him, so he glanced to the side to observe what his large friend was doing. It became apparent to Link that Sidon was watching from over Link’s shoulder, seemingly making mental notes as he studied the map. Link stopped talking, nervously turning his head to completely face Sidon, who simply smiled in return.

Sidon stood up straight, giving Link some space. Link's eyes followed the movement of Sidon's hand, as it fell from the horse's neck if only to have an excuse not to look Sidon in the face. Looking at him, when he looks back, was far too nerve-wracking for Link.

"Link, I sincerely apologize if this comes off as rude, but would you mind handing me the map, that way you can just outline it with your finger, it'll be more comfortable for you, and will be easier for me as well. I told you before, it is alright for you to not talk, Link. Even if it is for my sake, do not force yourself to do something that makes you uncomfortable. I want you to be happy, too." Sidon explained, now gently resting his hand on Link's shoulder.

Link was struck with an uncomfortable feeling, and it must've shown on his face, because he felt Sidon pull his hand away, seconds after he made physical contact with his shoulder, "Please, allow me to make this easier."

Link swallowed before nodding. He handed Sidon the slate, showing him the route they would be taking, feeling an instant relief, with the pressure that came with talking was off of his shoulders. Link moved his gaze, from the Sheikah Slate to Sidon, once he'd finished mapping it all out for him. He was watching for Sidon's reaction, now. Link looked to his own hands, as they fiddled together in his lap, before he nervously flitted his eyes back up at Sidon, watching his large Zora friend study the map again and again on the slate, before Sidon turned to hand it back, consequently causing them to make eye contact again. 

Link cast his gaze down, as he took the slate from Sidon, noticing his feet backing up a step or two.

Now that there was space between them, Link looked back up, noticing, first and foremost, that Sidon was smiling confidently.

Link felt that nervousness creeping up on him, again, as he realized he should probably disregard Sidon's encouragement to only do what makes him comfortable, and speak up about what the plan was. Pointing wouldn't be enough, to make someone understand what the plan was, words were the only way. After all, Link didn’t want Sidon to not know what the plan was. What kind of friend would he be, if he did that to Sidon?

Sidon had never left the domain before- or at least, not more than the one or two times. Link wasn't quite sure how many times he'd explored beyond the pathway up to the Domain, other than the one time he'd read about on a plaque he found, on his way up to Plymous Mountain, a while back, to get shock arrows. The story of how Sidon slew the Octorok of Hateno Bay.

Link remembered the story often, he memorized it by now. He found himself sitting in front of it often. He didn't plan on it making him look weird, as that was about the only history plaque that he ever visited, it was just easier to read, as it was newer. He also enjoyed reading it over and over because it made him feel the slightest comfort inside, knowing he wasn't the only one capable of taking down monsters that have harassed, and terrorized many innocent civilians. 

He did feel a little awkward about it, at times, though. 

Now that he thought about it, why was he even taking Sidon with him? He thought before that maybe it was to get to know the prince beyond that stupid plaque, and their brief talks.. but maybe to help his loneliness? He didn't know, but his gut told him to do it, so he did, no questions asked, until now of course.

"Yes, it looks like a wonderful route, Link. I can tell you've mulled over this at least twice, just to make sure it was perfect. You've considered everything, and have once again impressed me, with your skills!" He chuckled. Link knew full well that his shark friend was being wholeheartedly truthful in saying that. Although Link himself probably couldn't recall a single time Sidon hadn't been genuine in his words, so even if he didn't pick up on the kind tones in his voice, Link would've known he meant, from the bottom of his heart.

"Shall we be on our way then? I'd like one last look at the map, before hopping in the water, but we should leave as soon as we can, so we remain on schedule." Sidon added, leaning forward, to check out the map provided on the Sheikah Slate. Link watched him do so, as he began to internally groan. He knew he'd have to talk more, so he could get more of his thoughts and comments across, in a clear manner. He was beginning to consider investing in sign language classes, so he could express himself more without using his voice.

"Actually.." Link dug through his bag. 

He could feel the sweat running down his back, just from the nervousness creeping upon him. "Zelda and Purah just last week were working on a new slate after checking mine... It's a little odd, but..” as Link trailed off, he pulled out another Sheikah Slate, that looked almost like his, but it was quite a bit tinier than the one Link carried with him.

"They're going to start remaking them, I guess. For people who should be using it. Like royals or knights, you know. And this is a prototype... But.." He trailed off, the right side of his mouth quirking up into a smile, as he handed the small slate to Sidon, before moving his eyes back to his own, sending the map to Sidon's slate. 

"Here. There is the map. And it's waterproof and the case it goes in should clip onto your belts. It's your first time out with me and I don't want you to get lost or hurt or worse. Your people would never forgive me." He tried a teasing tone, as he grabbed the reins of Epona's bridle, "So, I'll see you at Thim's bridge."

Sidon chuckled, "It's very bold of you to assume I won't be able to protect myself but thank you for the concern, my friend. I'll see you at Thim's Bridge." He nodded, with an affirming smile, as he backed up towards the water.

Link stared at him for a moment, the cogs in his head turning before he flushed red in embarrassment. He rested his hand on the back of his neck, to cool himself down from the rising heat within him, as he quietly apologized under his breath, looking forward again. He took a deep breath, as he scanned the area ahead of him, looking far into the distance, catching sight of some fish flying through the air, above the water, downstream.

With another deep breath in, Link shook the reins, digging his heels into Epona's side, releasing the breath in the form of an "HYAH!" sending them off, bolting toward their first destination, Thims Bridge. 

Link felt more comfortable, now that his mind had a chance to rest, his internal issues slowly settling. He let a smile come across his face, relaxing.

Link felt the wind on his face, reveling in the feeling of cool wind, looking toward the water nearby to see Sidon’s dark shadow in the water, coasting against the waves- smooth and graceful. Link never really saw him swim like this from a distance. It was much different than when he rode on the back of said swimmer. Link focused forward again, letting Epona take the lead while he relaxed. After a minute or so of riding smoothly along, something in the distance caught Link's attention. He let his eyes fixate on the far left. Lizalfos. A little detour couldn’t hurt.

Link hopped off Epona, as they approached the bridge he'd spotted before. He wasted no time, sprinting across the bridges. Link proceeded to take down Lizalfos after Lizalfos. He backflipped away from one, as it swiped at him before he launched himself off one of the wide wooden boards that made up the bridge, slashing his sword into the monster with blinding speed that would rival even the best swordsman. 

Link let out a hiss when the very tip of a blade scraped his arm from another Lizalfos' boomerang, who'd been trying to save his partner. Link hissed, immediately twisting around with the sword aiming up, the other screaming. Both fell to their knees, turning into dark, purple puffs of smoke. 

Link panted, eyes dark as he looked up, setting his hands at his side, sword in his right hand and shield in his left. He then charged, returning his sword and shield to their respective places on his back. He pulled his bow off his back, immediately drawing an arrow, aiming and firing as he ran forward, his hands becoming a blur of movement during the fight.

Link was enjoying himself, happiness and glee radiating off of him, as three lizalfos fell at the same time, falling back into the water, poofing. Link whipped around in a fury, blocking a hit with his bow. He grabbed for his sword, pulling it forward before stabbing the lizard-like monster in the chest, using all his strength to drag the sword down its body. 

The monster screeched out in pain, mucus from its mouth splattering on his face, followed by the Lizalfos' blood, painting Link a dark shade of blue. Link didn’t even blink. He didn’t care, at the moment, that he was covered in the inner bodily fluids of disgusting creatures. He was having fun, and that was all that mattered. How this was fun for anyone was a mystery. At least it would help ease the Zora's, knowing they can walk around here a little more freely, now that those Lizalfos won't be bothering that area.

Link watched the last Lizalfos poof into smoke, before crossing the bridge. He was heading for the hinox, feeling more determined than ever. He changed his weapon with one from his bag. He pulled a double-edged sword out, placing it on his back, before running off towards the more wooded area. Link knelt low, creeping his way quietly over to the hinox. He gingerly stepped into its hand, being brought to the beast's chest, as the hinox went to sleepily scratch itself.

Link took a soft breath, calculating his next move before standing and swinging the large sword off his back, and down towards the beast. With the sudden slash, it sunk through the tough, rubber-like skin of the monster with ease, the weight sinking it. The razor-sharp sword flung from Link’s grip, as the hinox took a hard swing at Link. Link took a deep shuddering breath, before pulling out his next sword, stabbing this more dull blade into its neck. Black blood splashed onto Link and he groaned inwardly as the monster picked Link up, throwing him. 

Link fell into the water, groaning as he looked back up at the large monster. Link wasn’t going to give up so easily- he made that clear as day when he swam to shore, dropping his dull sword and whipping out his golden bow, knocking a bomb arrow. Link aimed for the eye, focusing with a breath, before he fired. A smirk found its way onto his face, as the beast fell back on its butt, holding its hands over its eye, screaming in pain. Link rushed forward, grabbing the large sword from the ground that had fallen from his grip beforehand, swirling in a circle, holding it tight. The sharp blade sunk into its flesh easily, as Link made multiple deep cuts, covering him in even more blood.

The hinox let out a croaked scream as Link threw the boomerang- that he'd picked up from the previous fight with the Lizalfos- at the hinox. It reached for a tree, pulling it out of the ground, roots and all. The boomerang stabbed into his hand, as it went to throw the large tree, causing it to drop the log, snarling in pain, bringing its hand to its chest. Link took that chance and shot another bomb arrow. He dodged big, large tears of the beast, holding its face and eye. Link then began to swing the sword around again, the beast letting out a final cry. And with that final cry, came victory. Link beamed, the beast turning to a deep purple then finally a large black poof.

Link panted, pulling at his pants, straightening his shirt before washing his face on his sleeve, smearing the blood around. It… did feel nice to be dirty again, familiar and relieving as it was. Granted, this was a gross kind of dirty. He was sure that when he was clean for more than ten minutes, it felt more wrong than right. Whether it was food, blood- his or not, grass stains, or elixir spills, he never stayed clean long. He did, however, this one time, kneel by the water, rubbing his hands together once he pushed them past the dark, murky surface. He didn't want to just show up to Sidon, looking worse for wear. 

His armor once again had a tear in it, on his arm from being cut, his clothes soaked and sticky with blood that was his and wasn't. He didn't want to look too bad, despite knowing it would only do little to soothe the Zora. Mipha would be rolling over in her grave in his state. His hands, once clean, he cupped together, hesitating. Water in his face? He wasn't a fan, but it needed to be done. He brought the water to his face and began washing his cheeks, getting water on his clothes. His hands darkened with the mixture of blue and black blood, rinsing away with each dip of his hands. That, he wasn't worried about. It would dry quickly this armor tended to do, considering it was made for stealth.

Link got up, heading across the empty bridges, now no longer littered with lizolfos and other monsters, empty of noise except for the soft creaks of the rickety bridges. He was shocked, seeing Sidon ahead, waiting by the side of one of the bridges from the water. Link assumed Sidon got to where they were supposed to meet, didn't see Link, and came to look for him. Link pulled the slate from his hip, checking the time in amazement. He took longer than he thought, it is an hour. Guilt filled his chest and he slowly looked back at Sidon, swallowing his heart that jumped to his throat, meeting him halfway across the bridge as the Zora prince got onto it.

“Link, are you okay? Look at you! You are wounded!” Sidon worriedly got on one of his knees as Link approached him, a look of concern on his face. Link bit his lip, gesturing to the pools and splashes of dark blue blood that stained the dark wood behind and beneath them. 

"...I… Needed to let off… Steam."

Sidon looked behind him before reaching for Link's arm. "May I?" He asked softly and Link raised his arm for him to check out. "You need to be more careful, my friend." 

Link nodded, frowning softly, feeling the soft touch of Sidon’s hands. Sidon gently lifted his arm to take a closer look. “It doesn’t look deep, but I won’t know entirely until we clean the wound.” Sidon tsked, looking at Link with worry. 

Link looked away, nodding once again. “I’m sorry, Sidon.” He mumbled. 

“No, no, Link, no apologies, you should not apologize for letting off steam, or going to do what you love, although I do ask if you could just try to be more careful.”

Link sighed, feeling that familiar pit of anxiety. So hard to get rid of… Link looked up at him finally, looking guilty and pained. Sidon wiped his thumb over Link’s cheek, removing a bead of sweat. Neither of them said anything for a moment until Link backed up and Sidon’s arm dropped. “Please, do tell me, does anything besides the wound hurt, my friend? I need to know.” 

Link quickly shook his head, putting his hands up in defense. “I’m fine.”

Sidon nodded. “Let’s get to the next bridge and from there, I want to treat your wound, and any other you might have if you would so allow me.” 

Link paused, before moving away again, looking down. Why was he doing this? With someone, he didn’t know? He felt terrible, and he certainly looked it. He could feel Sidon observing him, and he looked at him, once again.

Link started walking in long strides, just to get out of there, for now, heading toward the land. He knew Sidon must have felt rejected, whether he said something or not. Link managed to peek back enough and sure enough, there was a hint of hurt in Sidon’s eyes, that Link knew was from him being so silly as to not let him help. 

“Yes.” Despite feeling uncomfortable earlier about being touched, or cared for by someone other than his best friend, Zelda, Link felt okay, surprisingly, at the moment. From the atmosphere around them, Link could feel it get lighter and more calming. 

"Link, if I may say something?" There was a gentle tone coming from Sidon as he walked beside him, having now caught up in distance. "Thank you for trusting me. I never could wish for anything more than that and I am so grateful."

Link tried to let the easy talk wash over him and gave a half-smile. "Just don't accidentally scratch me with those claws of yours," Link teased. "Or I might have to scratch you back."

Sidon burst into a loud, rambunctious chuckle. "You hylians always have the weirdest sayings. Is this one of those metaphors?"

"No, No I meant it."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

Link awkwardly twiddled his fingers, turning to walk again, biting his lower lip, gulping. 

"Well, regardless." Sidon began. "I am still so glad we are doing this together. This is exciting, is it not?"

Link felt his tense shoulders slowly relax finally. He walked with purpose, Sidon easily keeping pace with him. "Well, I suppose that is true. It is exciting not to be alone for once. I am sorry for being so quiet."

"No-"

"No, I am, Sidon. I just... I am usually alone. My anxiety is bad. I have a hard time with people. So your patience and kindness are appreciated."

Sidon seemed shy for a moment, with the information he was just told. However, at the moment he decided to just stay quiet, smiling to himself now. He found himself walking closer to him, grinning now. 

Link walked, boots clunking against the ground, looking ahead. "There is still a lake ahead I can bathe again. Nonetheless, I need one. Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately, Link?"

"Oh, I.. Uh.. Am uncomfortable with water. Kinda. What are you afraid of?"

"Being alone." Sidon smiled sadly. "I am so glad we can get to know each other, Link."

"Me too." Link kept walking, feet soon hitting part of a grassy path, stamping some blades of grass flat. It was in awkward silence and with trembly breath, that Link crossed over the bridge.


End file.
